Getrennt
by Sanny12
Summary: Warnung: DH Spioler George kehrt zum ersten mal zurück zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze um zu sehen, was von seinem und Freds Traum übrig ist und ob er ihren gemeinsamen Traum alleine verwirklichen kann


Disclaimer: Alle genannten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling.

Getrennt 

Wenn ich bedenke, wie unser Leben im letzten Jahr aussah, dann ist das alles hier ein ziemliches Wunder. Die ganze Welt ändert sich. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich nicht hierher kommen können, außer natürlich wenn ich gerne umgebracht werden wollte. Das gilt im übrigen auch für die meisten anderen Leute, die hier sind.

Manche Leute haben zwar behauptet, dass wir beide verrückt genug gewesen wären, um hier her zu kommen, aber wir waren trotz aller Verrücktheit nicht lebensmüde.

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war immer wichtig, immerhin war das unser Traum, aber es war nie wichtig genug um dafür zu sterben.

Da gab es andere Sachen, für die es sich mehr lohnte unser Leben zu riskieren, Potterwatch zum Beispiel. Das war ziemlich genial, fand ich, vor allem, weil es scheinbar einige Leute aufgerüttelt hat.

Ich gehe durch die Winkelgasse, es ist hier nicht so voll, wie es früher immer war, noch nicht. Ich denke, das gibt sich. Die Menschen vergessen, sie vergessen immer. Noch erinnern sie sich an die Schrecken des vergangenen Jahres.

Aber irgendwann wird all das Geschichte sein, und Großeltern oder Eltern werden ihren Kindern erzählen, was sie für Helden waren, obwohl das meiste von dem was sie sagen gelogen ist.

Die wahren Helden werden immer vergessen, hat Harry gesagt, diejenigen, die am meisten riskiert und am meisten gelitten haben.

Ich glaube er bezog das hauptsächlich auf Snape, aber ich denke es trifft auch auf dich zu, zumindest ein wenig.

Aber du wolltest nie ein Kriegsheld sein, nein, du wolltest, dass man dich als Fred Weasley in Erinnerung behält. Unruhestifter, Streichgenie, Erfinder von Scherzartikeln.

Wir wollten die Welt immer ein wenig chaotischer machen, als sie ohnehin schon war, aber auch ein bisschen bunter und fröhlicher.

Ich erreiche Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, oder das, was einmal Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war. Die Glasscheibe ist zersprungen, nur die Tür scheint noch ganz zu sein.

Ich zögere, bevor ich sie öffne. Ich will hinein gehen, will sehen, wie verwüstet tatsächlich alles ist, aber ich hab Angst. Das hier, es fühlt sich seltsam an, ich war eigentlich nie alleine hier, wir waren immer zu zweit.

Ich atme einmal tief durch, dann öffne ich die Tür, sie ist nicht verschlossen, kein Wunder. Ich trete in den Laden. Die Sonne scheint durch das zerbrochene Glas und in ihrem Licht sieht man Staubkörner tanzen.

Es sieht hier drin nicht so schlimm aus, wie ich gedacht habe. Die Scheibe ist zwar zerbrochen und hier liegt Glas, aber die Inneneinrichtung ist größtenteils ganz geblieben. Allerdings scheint ein Grossteil der Waren geklaut worden zu sein.

Ich wette, wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würdest du schimpfen, was für einen Verlust wir dadurch gemacht haben, ich würde lachen und sagen, dass man diese verdammten Todesser wegen Diebstahl nach Azkaban schicken sollte.

Aber du bist nicht hier und mir ist nicht danach über Todesser zu scherzen.

Es fühlt sich falsch an, alleine hier zu sein. Dieser Laden war immer unser gemeinsamer Traum, unserer, nicht meiner.

Ohne dich scheint das alles nur die Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben zu sein, ein Leben in dem ich glücklich war, ein Leben, in dem ich jemand anderes war.

„So ein Unsinn!"

Ich wirble herum. Und da stehst du in einem Lichtstrahl, mehr ein Lichtbild als eine wirkliche Person, bestimmt bilde ich mir das nur ein. Aber die Stimme klang so real...

„Fred?" flüstere ich.

„Idiot, jeder weiß, dass ich George bin."

Ein Zaghaftes Grinsen erscheint auf meinem Gesicht.

„Du kannst nicht George sein, das bin ich schon."

Dieses Abbild oder was es auch ist lacht,

„unmöglich, du bist auf jeden Fall Fred."

„Du vergisst, dass es leichter geworden ist uns zu unterscheiden," sage ich und fasse an die Stelle, an der früher mal mein Ohr war.

„Verdammt," du grinst immer noch.

„Was machst du hier?" frage ich.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du keinen Quatsch machst."

„Was meinst du mit Quatsch?"

„Quatsch halt, so Sachen wie trauern oder die Idee mit dem Laden aufgeben."

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Ich bin dein Zwilling, ich kenn dich seit deiner Geburt, eigentlich sogar noch länger."

Jetzt muss ich grinsen, du weißt immer wie du mich ein wenig aufmuntern kannst.

„Wieso?" frage ich.

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso musstest du gehen?"

Dein Grinsen verschwindet.

„Ich wollte nicht gehen."

„Aber du hast es getan."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen."

„Warum, ich meine, ich bin alleine, oder?"

Jetzt grinst du wieder,

„Du bist ein Idiot George, du bist nicht alleine, denkst du meine verrückten Einfälle und die ganzen Jahre, die wir unzertrennlich waren, lassen sich auslöschen nur weil ich sterbe?"

Ich kann nichts sagen.

„Denk doch mal nach George."

Du lachst.

Eine Wolke schiebt sich draußen vor die Sonne, der Lichtstrahl, in dem du gestanden hast verschwindet und du mit ihm. Dein Lachen hallt in meinen Ohren wieder, so als wärst du immer noch hier. Und dann lache ich auch, sosehr habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht.

„Du hast recht," sage ich, „du lässt dich nicht einfach so auslöschen, Unkraut vergeht nicht, oder Fred?"

Ich höre wieder auf zu lachen und sehe mich um.

„Ich denke wir sollten aufräumen, und dann mit der Produktion neu beginnen, was meinst du."

Wenn jemand hier wäre würde er mich für bescheuert halten, aber war das nicht schon immer so? Es ist ohnehin egal, was alle Welt denkt, solange du mich verstehst und das tust du, du hast es immer getan.

Ich lächle, wie konnte ich glauben du wärst fort? Und ich weiß, dass du bei mir sein wirst, solange ich daran glaube.

Unkraut vergeht nicht, genauso wenig, wie man Weasley Zwillinge trennen kann.

Vielleicht bist du nicht körperlich hier, und die Gestalt eben entstammt zweifelsfrei meinem Kopf, aber beweist das nicht, dass man dich in meinem Kopf findet.

Ich lache wieder...

Du sagst ich soll nicht trauern, aber ich kann nicht anders, ich werde immer vermissen, dass du neben mir stehst, oder über mich spottest ich werde auch vermissen über dich zu spotten.

Aber irgendwo, irgendwo in mir, da ist etwas von dir, genauso wie ein Teil von mir mit dir gegangen ist, ist ein Teil von dir hier geblieben.

Jemand hat mal gesagt, dass wir sind, wie eine einzige Person und erst jetzt begreife ich, wie recht er hatte...

---------------------------------------

AN: Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Oneshot gefallen. Mir gefällt er ganz gut und ich hoffe, dass ihr versteht, wie das ganze gemeint ist.

Vielleicht krieg ich ja ein paar Reviews und ihr schreibt, was ihr davon haltet.

Bye

Sanny


End file.
